Performance of a digital subscriber line (DSL) in terms of capacity depends on a number of factors such as attenuation and a noise environment. Performance of a DSL transmission system is impacted by crosstalk interference from one twisted line pair to another twisted line pair with the same binder and, to a lesser extent, twisted line pairs in neighboring binders.
Consequently, crosstalk interference may affect data rates across a number of twisted pair lines.
For instance two communication lines such as two VDSL2 lines which are collocated next to each other induce a signal in each other. Due to the induced crosstalk and noise from other sources in the surroundings of the communication line, the data transported on these lines may be affected or corrupted by the crosstalk and noise. By reducing the crosstalk induced on a communication line or compensating the crosstalk induced on a communication line, the amount of corrupted data may be reduced and the rate at which information can be reliably communicated is increased.
Each communication line is a possible disturber line which induces crosstalk in one or more victim lines. Moreover, in today's systems, the number of active communication lines may vary. Thus, the induced crosstalk varies as the number of active communication lines vary.
When a communication line joins, an initialization process establishes a communication session over a given line. Typically, the initialization process occurs when a number of other lines are already carrying active communication sessions.
In order for the new communication session to start with a maximum rate possible, the coefficients of crosstalk channels from active lines into the new joining line are determined. This can be accomplished by sending pilot signals on all lines, and observing the resulting received signal at the receiver of the new line.
G.vector uses mutually orthogonal pilots and correlation as described in “Self-FEXT cancellation (vectoring) for use with VDSL2 transceivers,” Series G: Transmission Systems and Media, Digital Systems and Networks, ITU G.993.5, April 2010, the entire contents of which is incorporated by reference.